The proposed work includes the synthesis, proof of structure and evaluation as cancer chemotherapeutic agents of a series of N-amino heterocyclic analogs of adenine, cytosine and guanine. The synthesis and evaluation of the ribosyl, 2'-deoxyribosyl and arabinosyl derivatives of the new compounds are also proposed.